Happy Valentine's Day, Cam
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: Cam, Hodgins, Brennan, Booth, Angela, and Sweets have a rather interesting Valentine's Day. Cadgins fic.


**A/N: So this is my first official Cadgins fic and I am absolutely in love with this pairing! So please review! **

Dr. Camille Saroyan walked into the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, her high heels echoing throughout the halls. She quickly stopped in her office to remove her coat and put on her lab jacket.

Meanwhile, on the forensic platform Dr. Jack Hodgins was staring into a microscope completely aware of Cam's presence in the lab.

"Good morning Cam!" he yelled.

"No need to yell, I'm right here," she said swiping her card. "Good morning to you as well Hodgins," she added walking across the platform towards him.

"So what are you doing here this early?" Hodgins asked without looking up from the microscope.

"Felicia was calling my townhouse so I ignored her calls and came here instead," Cam said. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at a bug," he replied.

"For fun, that's not like you," she said. "It's Valentine's Day, too," she added.

"I know and Dr. B. called me here to help her look at particulates with some bones from Limbo and I'm waiting for her," Hodgins said turning to face Cam.

"Same here, but she called my cell and not the house phone," Cam said.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Angela said walking up onto the platform with Sweets.

"Please tell me you didn't buy singing cards," Booth said walking in with Bones.

"No, but I brought you all a regular card," Angela replied handing one to everybody.

"Why didn't you guys decorate the lab?" Sweets asked.

"We never had time with Booth getting kidnapped, then the whole ImagiCon thing," Hodgins said.

"You should've heard Booth on the phone the other day," Bones said laughing.

"Shut up, you weren't even supposed to be on the call with Perotta," Booth replied.

"You hit the conference button and it was just really awkward," Bones defended.

"See this is why Valentine's Day doesn't work in the lab," Hodgins said.

"Dr. Brennan can I at least call you it on a rare occasion?" Sweets asked.

"No, Sweets that's only for Booth," she replied.

"What'd he do this time?" Angela asked.

"He asked to be able to call me Bones after I saved his life," Bones answered grabbing a box full of bones.

"You saved his life?" Cam asked.

"Yeah after we were run off the road, I fought with the knight," Bones replied.

"Sweets, you will NEVER be able to call her Bones that is my nickname for her," Booth said.

"There are only three select people who have nicknames for me and that's Angela, Hodgins, and Booth," Bones said lining up the skeleton.

"I've always wondered why you let them call you Brenn, Bones, and Dr. B." Sweets said.

"My personal business, that will never be talked about at therapy," Bones said turning to Sweets.

About an hour later Angela had positively ID the victim. Cam walked out of Angela's office and into her own. Sitting on the middle of the autopsy table was a large bouquet of red, white, and pink roses. Cam walked over to the table and picked up the flowers. She walked out into the lab and straight into Angela.

"Who got you those?" Angela questioned.

"I have no idea, do you have something I could put them in?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, come into my office," she replied walking away with Cam. Hodgins looked at Cam from his place on the platform.

"Hodgins, run these through the mass spectrometer and see if you get anything," Bones said handing him a bag full of soil from the site.

"Yeah, sure," Hodgins replied snapping out of his reverie and grabbing the bag. Sweets walked over to Hodgins.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sweets asked.

"Didn't you just ask me one," Hodgins replied. "But, I'm listening," he added.

"Did you give those flowers to Dr. Saroyan?" Sweets asked quietly.

"For God's sake why do you people always jump to me for everything!" Hodgins said looking back into the microscope.

"Because I've seen the way you look at her," Sweets replied.

"Fine, I did, but you say anything to her and I will kill you, because I have a carefully structured plan," Hodgins replied getting up. "Dr. Brennan, the report on the particulates," he said.

"Give it to Dr. Saroyan," she replied without looking away from the skull she was examining.

"Say anything to them either and I will find you," he said to Sweets before jogging down the steps.

"You people really hate therapy don't you?" Sweets asked.

"Yes, but it's worth it," Booth said.

"I agree," Bones said looking over at Booth.

Hodgins walked over to Cam's office and found her listening to her iPod while looking at the computer screen. He walked over to her and she still hadn't noticed him. Hodgins leant down behind her and pulled out one of her ear buds. Cam jumped and looked over at him.

"Holy shit, Hodgins! You scared the living crap out of me!" Cam yelled and laughter echoed throughout the rest of the lab.

"Paramore, nice choice in music," Hodgins said handing her ear bud back to her.

"What have you got for me?" she asked regaining her composure.

"Particulate report from the dump site, there wasn't much but the soil had high levels of carbon and nitrogen," he replied.

"Okay, I'll pass this along to Dr. Brennan when she needs it," Cam replied.

"Okay, I'll be in my office and nice flowers," Hodgins said winking at her as he walked out of her office.

"What the hell does that mean?" she yelled after him.

"I was just making a comment!" he yelled back. Booth appeared at Cam's doorway, smirking.

"What do you want, Seeley?" she asked.

"Nothing Camille, but that was extremely funny," he replied.

"Go away," Cam said.

"Aren't you just a big meanie on Valentine's Day, but I guarantee you that those flowers are probably from Hodgins, he sort of lights up when you're around," Booth replied.

"Seeley, seriously get out of my office," Cam said shoving Booth out of the door.

"He just lights up, and you two do seem closer now," Booth joked as he walked backwards.

"Think what you want," she replied.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," he said.

"Wait, who's got their mind in the gutter?" Hodgins asked poking his head out of his office door.

"Cam," Booth replied.

"I do not you were the one making comments," Cam said walking back into her office and Hodgins shrugged and ducked back into his.

"Booth, what on earth are you doing?" Bones asked from the platform.

"I have no idea," Booth replied.

"Did you take more vicodin for your back?" she questioned.

"What, no, my back is fine, Hodgins and Cam just really confused me, for a second," he replied.

"You confused yourself Booth!" Hodgins yelled.

"Wait, what'd you say?" Cam asked pulling an ear bud out of her ear.

"You people are losing your hearing," Sweets muttered.

"No, Cam and Hodgins make any excuse to talk to one another now," Angela said looking up from her sketch of the victim.

"That's interesting because…" Sweets started.

"Sweets you say anything and I will kill you!" Hodgins yelled.

"Did you just say you were off killing a mockingbird?" Booth asked taking out one of his ear buds.

"You idiots, take out the ear buds when talking to one another!" Angela yelled.

"What'd she say?" Cam asked walking out of her office.

"Oh for the love of god," Bones muttered walking down towards Booth. She grabbed one of the ear buds and leant up to whisper something in his ear. Booth grabbed her around the waist and kissed her senseless.

"Wait, I missed something," Cam said.

"So did I, but I really don't care right now!" Angela said running down the platform stairs.

"Hodgins owes me money now," Sweets said following Angela.

"Who had Valentine's Day?" Hodgins asked pulling out his wallet.

"That would be me," Sweets said accepting the two hundred dollars. Cam smiled and walked back into her office.

"Cam, I'm ready to start facial reconstruction and those two are ignoring me so, can you okay my final rendition of the victim?" Angela asked from the doorway.

"Yeah sure," Cam replied walking out of her office with Angela.

Hodgins jogged across the lab to Cam's office and set a teddy bear on her office chair.

"Now, I absolutely know it was you," Booth said, from the doorway, his signature grin plastered across his face.

"Please don't tell Ang, Dr. B. or Cam, I have a plan," Hodgins pleaded.

"Fine, but treat her like a princess and stay loyal," Booth warned.

"Booth, she's one of my closest friends I'll do nothing but that," Hodgins replied walking towards Angela's office with Booth.

The group stood around the Angelator and watched as Angela recreated the victim.

"So here's my final rendition with all the tissue marker values finalized by Brennan," Angela said.

"Now run her through missing persons," Brennan said.

Several minutes later the group had dispersed back to their original sections of the lab. Cam saw the teddy bear and a smile crossed her features.

"Cam, we're done here so Booth and I are going to leave," Bones said from Cam's office doorway, basically radiating happiness.

"Have fun, and please take my warnings about security cameras seriously," Cam replied.

"Will do, Cam, see you on Monday," Booth said dragging Bones along with him.

"Call me tomorrow, sweetie!" Angela yelled after them.

"Why tomorrow?" Sweets asked.

"Sweets, with all the UST between them, they're going to be at it all day," Hodgins said from his office doorway.

"Well if there's nothing to do here, I'm off," Angela said grabbing her bag from its place on the floor.

"Yeah, I've got money to spend, care to have lunch Angela?" Sweets asked.

"Sure," she replied and they walked out.

"Well, I'm going to head out as soon as I grab my stuff," Cam said walking into her office.

"Me too," Hodgins replied grabbing his bag and jacket. Cam walked out of her office in her winter jacket while her bag was balanced in one arm with the teddy bear and she held her flowers in another. Cam headed towards the exit.

"Cam, just answer one thing for me," Hodgins said and she turned around to face him.

"Go on," Cam replied.

"Did you like the flowers and teddy bear?" he asked.

"Hodgins, I was hoping it was you," she said and ran into his arms. Hodgins leant down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss that soon grew heated and filled with longing.

"Let's do this we can grab a quick lunch, then follow Booth and Brennan's path, and in the morning I'll make you breakfast in bed," Hodgins suggested.

"That's got to be the best idea you've had all day," Cam replied.

"Best Valentine's Day in years," Hodgins said and Cam laughed.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this! I'm watching Bones, The Finger In The Nest; it's very funny and cruel what those people did to dogs. Please review. **


End file.
